anyone but them!
by coppercat100
Summary: really bad at summaries.  katniss and peeta are mentors.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys. This is my first maybe good fanfic. I hope you like it and Suzanne Collins owns the hunger game characters not me! I would like to hear constructive criticism but don't be mean please! This would take place as if there was no rebellion.**

**KATNISS POV**

Another day, another reaping, right? Wrong. This reaping was different. It was my first year as a mentor and all of Gale's siblings and Prim were entered. Posy is the one I'm most worried about. She's only entered once but I can't help feeling that she'll get picked like Prim. On the other hand, Rory is 17 and is 15. Their names will be entered many times even though they didn't sign up for tesserae.

I hear a knock on the door knowing it will be my mother, Prim, and Rory, Gale's brother and Prim's boyfriend. After I open the door, Peeta walks out with our 4 month old daughter Rue in his arms. We named her Rue because when we were in the games, my ally's name was Rue and she was killed. Prim, Rory, Peeta, and I walk to the justice building while my mom gets Rue ready to watch the reaping. Because we are mentors, we have to leave with the tributes so my mom watches Rue. We get to the justice building of district 12 and we have to leave Prim and Rory to go sit on stage with the mayor and Effie. We get on stage and Effie gives us a huge hug. The mayor kisses my cheek and shakes Peeta's hand. "Congratulations on the wedding." He whispers to us both. Then, he leaves to stand at the podium and give the opening speech. All I can do this whole time is worry about Posy. I snap out of it when Effie hollers, "Ladies first!" Peeta grabs a hold of my hand in an effort to calm me down.

Effie twirls her hand around in the girls reaping bowl a picks out a small strip of paper,

"Posy Hawthorne!" She says cheery until she realizes who sister it is. Gale is screaming from the audience section and Hazelle is crying. Then I freeze when I hear a girl scream out, "I volunteer!" Prim walks up to the stage and Effie lets out a sniffle before saying,

"Well, I guess Prim is just as selfless as her older sister!" She pauses with a frown. "Now, before we pick a boy tribute, I would like to recognize our two mentors, the first ever married couple of victors to mentor together!" She points at us and smiles. "Let's do the boys then!" She picks out a slip of paper, "Rory… Hawthorne." She says less enthusiastically. She knows whose brother that is. Gale is screaming as he tries to get past the peacekeepers. He's so violent he's even throwing punches. The last thing I see before we enter the justice building is Gale being hit with a club and Peeta gently wrapping his arms around me.

**AN: Hey! I hope you liked my cliffy! Please review and add to your favorites! Shout out to **

**xXchocolatexXbunnies**

**sorenity4eva Thanks for commenting on my last fanfic that ended.:(I deleted it because I didn't really like it. Bye! **


	2. Author's note

AN: Hey! Another stupid authors note. Sorry. Im just going to come up with chapters when they pop up in my head. Thanx!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N hey guys! This next part might be a little sad but then get happier! Enjoy. Again, I am not the owner of HG. Suzanne Collins is! I wish I was her! I would get to meet Josh Hutcherson! Sorry if this is a bad chapter!**_

We walked to the train to wait for Prim and Rory to be done with their goodbyes. There was a silence until I broke out into tears. "Peeta, why aren't the odds ever in my family's favor?" He brought me into a hug and said, "I don't know Katniss but I will do everything in my power to bring Prim back… alive."

"But what about Rory?" I asked. "He's like my brother and Gale would never forgive me if I let him die."

"I will do everything I can to keep him alive too but my first priority is Prim. And Gale must know how much you love him and that it's not your fault if he dies. That it's the capitols." He kisses my forehead and I am still breathing unevenly. "I don't know what Gale knows anymore." I am still sobbing slightly when Effie walks in. "Prim and Rory are about to board… oh, do you want me to keep them outside while you cleanup?" She notices the tear marks on my face.

"Yes please." Peeta says for me. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face. Then I re-braid my hair and walk out into the main car to see Prim and Effie chatting while Peeta and Rory are joking about Haymitch. I sit next to Peeta and am greeted with a kiss on the cheek. I motion Prim over to where we are sitting and ask them the most important question for the games, "What can you do with a weapon?"

Prim answers me exactly how I knew she would, "I probably wouldn't opt to kill anyone unless I had to and I would just eat any edible plants." Now Rory answers a little bit more like how Gale would,

"I would use snares to catch food and I would kill people only if I had to with a spear or hand to and combat."

"Now, combine that with Prim's ability to find plants for food and healing and you two could definitely win." Peeta says happy that they already know what they can do. Effie interrupts to explain the rules of how to act before the games.

"Don't say anything that will upset the capitol or keep you from getting sponsors. Katniss and Peeta will work on the sponsors." She eyes me when she says the part about the capitol.

"Okay so about the whole mentoring situation, Peeta and I are going to work together. The question is, do you two want to train together?"

_**A/N Hey so I hope you liked it. I know it's really short but I felt like I needed to stop there. Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes," Prim said happily.

"okay, next is strategy. I know that Prim is an excellent healer, nut what can you do Rory?" Peeta asked.

"Well, I do know how to use snares and I can kind of shoot an arrow." "Great. I can work with you on that" I said happy I can help with something.

"Peeta will help you to be more charming with the crowd even though you have your brothers sarcasm." He smiles at that compliment. "As for you little duck, you just need to be cute and loveable. But you also need to be fierce and show the part of you that volunteered for Posy, the more spunk, the more sponsors. Also, you two will be allies and it will be you two only."

"Especially not with the careers. No matter how much they want you to join them. They'll just stab you in the back… or leg." Peeta said seriously as he remembered our time in the arena. Prim and Rory went after dinner while Peeta and I went to our room but didn't sleep. We were talking about stupid things like what we would name our dog if we got one and where we would want to live. There's no chance of getting a dog because there are no dogs in district 12. Then Peeta asks the most random question ever, "Do you want to have kids?"

"Yes, but I don't want them to possibly go through the games."

"They'd have less of a chance to be picked because their parents are both victors and they wouldn't have to sign up for tesserae."

"Okay. Then my answer is 100% yes. What would you want to name it?"

"If it was a girl, Rue, and if it was a boy, Finnick." I understand why he would pick Rue. She meant a lot to me and was kind. But why Finnick?

"Why Finnick?" I asked confused. "Because he saved our lives I don't know how many times." "That's a great reason." And I went to bed.

I looked in the mirror the next morning relieved that prim had to deal with Venia, Octavia, and Falvius. I had dark circles so big I looked like I had two black eyes. I walk out into the dining car to see Rory and Prim. Cinna walks in behind me and Hugs Prim and I already familiar with her from visiting me so many times. "So," says Cinna mischievously. "I say we base your chariot costumes on a glow instead of a flame because you are much younger than Peeta and Katniss."

"Perfect! I can't wait to see it!" says Prim.

"I bet we'll be matching." He says and Prim blushes. At around 4:00 pm, we all start to get ready. Peeta, Portia, Cinna, and I walk Rory and Prim to the chariot. It's the same as when we played. Black chariots.


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N I Do Not Own HG**

We walk up to the chariot and guess who we see? It's no other than our old friend Finnick Odair and his wife, Annie Cresta-Odair. He walks up to me and holds up a single sugar cube. "Do you want a sugar cube?" I laugh at this. This has become a joke to us. (READ CATCHING FIRE FOR REFERENCE) I give him a hug and realize that I have almost reached his height.

"You better start growing Odair or I'll be taller than you." I say teasingly.

"In your dreams Everdeen, oh wait, Mellark." He says with a smirk on his face. We walk over to district 4's chariot to see a red head boy and a blonde girl. The boy has green eyes and the girl has blue eyes. "Say hi Finn and Anne." I look at them with a smile but inside I feel sick. I have been so caught up in the fact that my sister is in the games that I haven't realized that Finnick and Annie have their own children in the Games. The capitol is messed up that way. They smile at me and the boy, maybe 12, said to me, "Hi Aunt Katniss." I walked over to them and gave them both a hug. Then Peeta did the same. I forgot to mention that when Finn and Anne were born, we became their godparents. Annie came up to me and I hugged her for maybe 3 minutes before whispering, "You have to keep this secret okay? I'm pregnant."

No way! I am so happy for you," she said looking at my face with glee. Finnick walked over and said, "Trying to keep a secret from me aye? Well I already heard what you said. Congratulations," he mocked as he gave me another hug and this time he lifted me up into the air. Everyone around us laughed and Peeta and I walked back to our chariot to see Prim and Rory kissing! I am definitely gonna smack that boy in the face after I get over how adorable they are. I secretly pulled Peeta to the back of the chariot to scare them which wasn't very difficult since they were absorbed in eachother. Right when they started kissing again, I jumped up and yelled.

"Well isn't this surprising! Do you agree, Peeta?" He figured out what I was doing and played along. "I never saw this coming." The two kids just stared at us in utter shock.

_**Sorry guys for the short chappie but I just thought that it was a great place to stop! Thanx for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

A**/N I know I haven't updated in a really long time for any of my stories, but I have a lot of stuff on my plate. I haven't been able to do School Days because the story is on my IPod and I currently don't have it, and my mom has this new rule that we can only go on the computer if we ask and she says yes, which isn't very often. I have all of the stories written, I just haven't gotten to upload them as new chapters yet. I might do that later today or I might have to wait a few days. Sorry guys for keeping you waiting. **

**Coppercat100**


End file.
